The Sailor Senshi meet the Gundam Pilots
by Forbidden Rain
Summary: OMG HOW WHY......WHY ARE THE GUNDAM PILOTS AND SENSHI MEETING!!! Ok to tell the truth I was laughing my ass off while typing this. Well to get you going to have to read and please review.


The Sailor Senshi Meet the Gundam Pilots  
  
One Saturday morning the Sailor Senshi were all drinking coffee in Haruka and Michiru's favorite coffee shop. Suddenly, Setsuna called them through the gate of time, and magically Mamoru was there too. Next to Pluto are the Gundam pilots and Relena.  
  
  
  
Wufie: GAHHHHHH I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED AN ONNA!!!!!!! INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Haruka: OH YEAH??????? MEAN AREN'T ANY WORSE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Wufie: YOU ARE A MAN!!!!  
  
  
Haruka: NO I'M NOT!!!!! SEE????? Pulls down shirt  
  
  
  
Wufie: oh.....ONNA!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Haruka: MAN  
  
  
  
Wufie: WOMAN  
  
  
  
Usagi: Can we stop this already?  
  
  
  
Haruka: No Odango  
  
  
  
Wufie: NO YOU ONNA  
  
  
  
Haruka: DON'T TALK TO THE MESSIAH OF LIGHT LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Michiru to Quatre: Oh, I see you play the violin!  
  
  
  
Quatre: I'm the best there is.  
  
  
  
Michiru: Oh yeah? I bet I am better then you are!  
  
  
  
Quatre: Hah! Yeah right!  
  
  
  
Michiru: bounces a lemon and starts to play the violin See I'm better then you are!  
  
  
  
Quatre: sniff cries in a corner WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Usagi: That is one pathetic cry.  
  
  
  
Quatre: Really?  
  
  
  
Usagi: Yes. You have to do it like this.... senshi + Mamoru cover there ears   
WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Like that.  
  
  
  
Quatre: huh he's deaf  
  
  
  
Wufie: ONNA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Heero: Owwww....  
  
  
  
collective gasp from the Gundam Crew  
  
  
  
Duo: Heero SAID OWWWW! THE PERFECT SOLDIER SAID OWWWW! HE'S IN PAIN OH MY GAWD!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Minako: he's cute  
  
  
  
Relena: Heero are you okay?  
  
  
  
Heero: slightly smiles. Its tinsy winsy and it is so small that only an any could see it and Minako too  
  
  
  
Minako: thinks damn.....he's taken by that girl with the... shouts HEY YOU WHORE YOU TOOK MY HAIR STYLE!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Relena: Who? Me?  
  
  
  
Minako: Yeah you whore!  
  
  
  
Minako: glowing in anger breathes in and out PACIFISM!!!!!!!! PACIFISM!!!!  
  
  
  
Duo: This isn't a good sign.  
  
  
  
Trowa: ...........................  
  
  
  
Makoto: Wow your so mysterious... drools  
  
  
  
Trowa: sweat drop .....................  
  
  
  
Makoto: He's looks lik-  
  
  
  
All the senshi: YOUR OLD BOYFRIEND FREDDY BUT ONLY BETTER THAN FREDDY BECAUSE FREDDY DUMPED YOU.  
  
  
  
Makoto: blinks How did you know?  
  
  
  
everyone falls over  
  
  
  
Hotaru: Silence... I like the silence... must have silence...  
  
  
  
Heero: blinks   
  
  
Hotaru: blush  
  
  
  
Heero: slaps himself Oh god no...  
  
  
  
Minako: Hey...I saw him first!  
  
  
  
Relena: Technically...I did.  
  
  
  
Mamoru and Heero: Um... does this always happen?  
  
  
  
Usagi: MAMO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!! glomps Mamoru  
  
  
  
Heero: blinks  
  
  
  
Makoto: clings to Trowa's arm ... And then there was the time...  
  
  
  
Minako: notices Makoto's moves  
  
  
  
Minako: clings to Heero and tells stories  
  
  
  
Heero: looks at Minako in horror and sweat drops  
  
  
  
Relena: glares I am a pacifist ... chants this over and over  
  
  
  
Minako: leans in for a kiss  
  
  
  
Heero: tries to get away from Minako Uhhh... HELP!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Duo: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
  
  
Relena: Screw pacifism!!!! taps Minako's shoulder   
  
  
  
Minako: spins around pissed What is it?  
  
  
  
Relena: punches Minako in the nose  
  
  
  
Heero: blinks I thought you were a pacifist...  
  
  
  
Relena: blush Oh...well...  
  
  
  
Heero: smirks  
  
  
  
Minako: wakes up CAT FIGHT   
  
  
  
Relena: hehe. She doesn't know I have a black belt  
  
  
  
Heero: blinks I am doing a lot of blinking glares at Forbidden Rain who backs up  
  
  
  
Forbidden Rain: Ok! Sheesh! You can glare more ofter! Oi you... takes out aspirin No...SailorMoon and Gundam Wing just HAD to be my favorite anime...  
  
  
  
Minako: kicks for Relena's head  
  
  
  
Relena: moves head and Minako falls down  
  
  
  
Minako: howls Owwww!!!  
  
  
  
Wufie: WHAT DID I TELL YOU WOMAN?????  
  
  
  
  
Haruka: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
  
  
Michiru: hmmm plays western fighting music on her violin  
  
  
  
Duo to Michiru: Soooooo......whatcha doing tonight?  
  
  
  
Haruka: glares  
  
  
  
Duo: completely oblivious of Haruka's glare  
  
  
  
Haruka: punches Duo  
  
  
  
Wufie: bows down to Haruka HALLEJUAH!!! SHE HAS CLAIMED JUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE SHUT UP MAXWELL!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ami: Oh...my  
  
  
  
Trowa: ........................... Help ...!!!!   
  
  
  
Makoto: Then there was the time I single handedly defeated a youma...  
  
  
  
Ami: Um... Mako-chan don't you think he needs some circulation? points at Trowa face which was turning blue  
  
  
  
Chibi Usa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THE BOOGY MAN LIVES UNDER HIS   
HAIR!!!!!!!!!!! runs away crying  
  
  
  
Quatre to Chibi-Chibi: Say god. Can you say D-O-G?  
  
  
  
Chibi-Chibi: Chibi?  
  
  
  
Quatre: No. DOOOOOGGGG!  
  
  
  
Chibi-Chibi: Chibi?  
  
  
Quatre: Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I give up!  
  
  
  
Setsuna: sighs Oh well  
  
  
  
Forbidden Rain: HELLO PEOPLE!!!!!!! WE HAVE TO START THE FANFIC!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Everyone: Oh yeah...  
  
  
  
Forbidden Rain: -_-;  
  
  
  
we see Minako dead, killed by Relena  
  
  
  
Relena: No one calls me a whore and gets away with it. dusts off hands  
  
  
  
Makoto: looks lovingly at Trowa ... and I make really good cake ...  
  
  
  
Duo: eyes open wide Did someone say cake???? FOOD!!!! FOOD!!!! FOOD!!!!   
FOOD!!!!  
  
  
  
Minako: I'M BACK FROM THE LIVING DEAD HEE-CHAN!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Relena: -_-;  
  
  
  
Heero: Wing Zero help me.  
  
  
  
Wing Zero: Use the force Luck...I mean...no...Hero? ... Zero ... Oh yeah Heero! Use the force!!!!!  
  
  
  
Heero: Have you been watching star wars AGAIN?  
  
  
  
Wing Zero: Umm...  
  
  
  
Michiru: plays Star Wars theme on violin  
  
  
  
Wing Zero: pulls out beam Saber I must use the foce  
  
  
  
Heero: shoots violin  
  
  
  
Haruka: HEY!!!!! THAT WAS HER VIOLIN!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Heero: So I shot it  
  
  
  
Michiru: DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Heero: ......  
  
  
  
Relena: HEEEERRRROOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Heero: what?  
  
  
  
Relena: Nothing ... Just felt like screaming for a second  
  
  
  
Heero: -_-;  
  
  
  
Hotaru: blushes while staring at Heero  
  
  
  
Heero: You scaring me  
  
  
  
Usagi: HEY! YOU MEAN!!!!  
  
  
  
Heero: You got a problem with that?  
  
  
  
Usagi: YES  
  
  
  
Relena: Better not make him mad  
  
  
  
Usagi: Really?  
  
  
  
Relena: Really  
  
  
  
Usagi and Relena start talking  
  
  
  
Mamoru: I hope she start talking about mean.  
  
  
  
Heero: True... I hate when they do that  
  
  
  
Mamoru and Heero talk  
  
  
  
Relena: I KNOW!!!!! I HAVE YO CHASE HIM EVERY WHERE!!!!  
  
  
  
Heero: -_-;  
  
  
  
Usagi: WELL MINE, HE HAS A DAUGHTER WHO HAS A CRUSH ON HIM!!!  
  
  
  
Mamoru: O.o;;;;;;;  
  
  
  
Chibi-Usa: blush What?  
  
  
  
Wufie: ONNA  
  
  
  
Haruka: MAN  
  
  
  
Wufie: ONNA  
  
  
  
Haruka: MAN  
  
  
  
Wufie: ONNA  
  
  
  
Haruka: MAN  
  
  
  
Michiru: he broke my violin...  
  
  
  
Duo: Hey!  
  
  
  
Minako: Hey you're cute!  
  
  
  
Duo: Really?  
  
  
  
Minako: No him! points to Trowa grabs his other arm  
  
  
  
Ami: I feel bad for you  
  
  
  
Duo: You have no idea  
  
  
  
Ami: blushes  
  
  
  
Duo: Hehe. My name is Duo Maxwell and you are?  
  
  
  
Ami: Ami Mizuno...  
  
  
  
Trowa:............................................................... HELP!!  
  
  
  
  
Makoto: shoves Minako  
  
  
  
Minako: Leave Trowa alone!  
  
  
  
Makoto: He's mine  
  
  
  
reminds me of Tenchi Muyo  
  
  
Forbidden Rain: Well SINCE we haven't been able to get the story started I guess we have to wait for the next part!  
  
  
  
Heero: WHAT?! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME ALL ALONE WITH THAT GIRL, STARING AT ME!!!!!  
  
  
  
Relena: YEAH!!! WHAT HE SAID!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Forbidden Rain: Yup. Bye!  
  
  
  
Leaves them screaming for mercy as she closes the door   



End file.
